


Free Range Kids

by malurette



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bicycles, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, safety first kiddos!, what have i written again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: À Arcadia Oaks la plupart des enfants a son propre vélo pour se déplacer à sa guise.
Kudos: 2





	Free Range Kids

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Free Range Kids_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Trollhunters   
> **Personnages :** les enfants d'Arcadia Oaks  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Guillermo del Toro, , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée mondiale du vélo  
>  **Note :** basé surtout sur le cartoon, avec un léger clin d'œil au livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Dans la petite ville tranquille d’Arcadia Oaks tous les enfants ou presque apprennent à faire du vélo. Presque tous ceux qui savent, aussi, en possèdent un ; qu’ils les utilisent ou non pour aller à l’école au moins l’option existe. C’est toujours plus tranquille que de prendre le bus de ramassage scolaire où ça chahute, c’est meilleur pour la santé que de se faire déposer en voiture par les parents, qui n’ont pas forcément tous le temps pour ça. À l’âge ou de toute façon ça devient la honte intergalactique que d’être vu en compagnie de ses parents, si c’est pour demander à être laissé à deux coins de rue au moins et surveiller les alentours avant de descendre et leur interdire d’approcher les copains... ouais, autant faire tout le trajet tout seul, ça va aussi vite et c’est moins stressant !

Ça laisse plus de liberté pour rentrer à la fin de la journée, selon qu’on s’est attardé ou pas dans des activités de club, ou juste à discuter aux alentours avant de se remettre en route, ça permet de faire tous les détours nécessaires pour rentrer en petite bande ou aller voir quelque chose à côté. 

À condition de faire attention à la sécurité en tout cas : ne pas partir trop loin, ne pas rentrer trop tard, et ils sont encouragés à toujours porter un casque. Même s’il y a peu de chauffards, que les conducteurs sont prudents, on n’est jamais à l’abri d’un accident, se faire renverser, ou simplement louper une bordure et tomber tout seul.   
(De mémoire d’habitant, aucun enfant n’a jamais été renversé ou écrasé. Un seul accident tragique reste à déplorer, un petit Jack qui avait lancé son vélo dans la pente du canal, dérapé, mal tombé, et s’est brisé la nuque sur le coup, à l’époque où on ne forçait pas encore assez les enfants à porter un casque. On essaie de ne plus trop y penser désormais.)

À côté de ça, il y a peu de voleurs de bicyclette, en tout cas pas pour les modèles enfant, donc ils ont rarement besoin de les attacher hors de l’école. Ce qui concerne, du coup, plutôt ceux qui utilisent les leurs seulement de temps en temps le weekend pour leurs loisirs, rejoindre des amis, aller au parc ou au cinéma. La météo étant clémente quasiment tout au long de l’année, c’est toujours agréable !


End file.
